Shawarma Shorts
by traveller19
Summary: Drabbles (100 words apiece, unless I notate otherwise) about our favorite superheroes...and some of their friends! Feel free to suggest a prompt!
1. Heart

At first, Steve had been sorely disappointed by Stark's son. Howard had been innovative, brave, and a good friend-someone who could make Steve smile at his dry wit and fantastic ideas, even in a blackout. Tony was selfish and manipulative, allowing people to believe that he fought for the benefit of others, when really he only flew around in the suit to promote himself.

But looking back on that day in Manhattan, on Tony's complete lack of surprise when Banner came puttering up on that scooter, Steve sees a heart he is familiar with, reflected through an arc reactor.


	2. Fangirling

Jane stood outside the lab door, heart drumming in her ears. She wasn't scared because he was dangerous-Thor had assured her that this man was very gentle and would do a lovely lady (his words) like her no harm. She had been waiting _so long_ to meet him...it was almost worse than if he were Brad Pitt or someone!

She took a deep breath and entered.

"Doctor Banner? I'm Jane Foster. I've read all your work, and..."

How surprised she was to find that he harbored a secret love for astrophysics and had read her work as well.


	3. Widow

Sometimes she laughed humorlessly at the appropriateness of her code name. A spider, all black but for a red hourglass on its underside. She wonders if the venomous little arachnids ever feel as if they are drowning in that red.

She never would have given the colors a second thought had it not been for him. He who once mocked and sneered through the glass, now looking defeated and downtrodden through his muzzle. She reaches for a black pen to sign the form to send him to his eternal punishment, but something makes her pick up the red one instead.


	4. Fondue

No one would have guessed that Natasha's secret hobby was cooking-she was the only girl on the team, but it wasn't like she fit any other stereotype. But no one complained as they sat down to hot, molten cheese and long, pointy forks.

"Tony, fondue!" Clint called to the straggler.

"Uh...no thanks." Tony shuddered a little, then caught Natasha's eye. "It's nothing personal, just...God, this is so weird...when I was a kid sometimes I listened in on..._things_ I shouldn't have, and...my parents used the word 'fondue' for...you know..."

Steve choked on his bread.


	5. Children

"_Love is for children..."_

She'd meant what she said when she said it. But after the battle was over, when Loki was gone and _he_ was back and they could begin to pick up the pieces, they had sat so close together and he told her everything. How he'd known what he was doing but couldn't stop himself. The inkling that it was all somehow wrong but not being able to shake his new loyalty.

And when he'd cried actual tears and she'd held him in something resembling a hug, she'd thought that maybe love could be for adults, too.


	6. Skating

_This is sort of a little prequel to my fic "A Trickster's Christmas". Enjoy! :)_

"This is just as fun as it was seventy years ago! I'm glad some things haven't changed. Hey Tony, what's the matter? A little wobbly on your feet?"

"Lay off, Steve. I told you ice skating wasn't my thing."

"Do you require assistance, Stark?"

"No thanks Loki, I've got this. I've totally...OUCH!"

"Yeah, you've got this."

"Shut up, Steve. Damn, my _butt_! How the hell is Loki doing so well on his first time out?"

"I am a talented dancer, and my gracefulness has won the heart of many an Asgardian maiden...OW! Stark, that was unkind! My rear..."


	7. Stargazing

After everything she had heard about Loki, even since his reconciliation with Thor, Jane found him startlingly easy to get along with. Unlike their mutual loved one, they shared a practicality and an analytical mind. And while she had to be careful in interpreting it, his dry humor made her smile.

One night after Thor had gone to sleep, she found Loki on Tony's roof, looking up at the sky. He had asked her about their constellations, and even when she got too excited and technical he had listened attentively. That was when she knew they'd get along just fine.


	8. Close

He never discusses those three months with anyone, not ever. Part of him clings to the idea that if he doesn't think about them-agony, torture, darkness, grief-they will somehow be erased from time. But, really, he knows that could never happen.

He wonders if talking _would_ help. To lay his burden on someone else's shoulders. But that isn't _him_. He is an encourager, in his roundabout way.

He wakes, shaking, Pepper beside him. She reaches up to stroke his face and he comes so _close_, but then he remembers himself. Tony retreats back into his memories once again.


	9. Crashing

He couldn't care less what happens to Loki. In Clint's opinion, the worse his punishment is, the better. It couldn't be worse than what _he_ suffered, being forced to kill many of the only people who had ever meant something to him.

But at the same time, he finds himself hoping that it isn't too bad, for Thor's sake. The archer considers the kind, strong, loyal thunderer a friend. And the most important person in Thor's world is about to stand trial.

So when the thunder crashes like a dropped snare drum, Clint can't ignore the sadness in his heart.


	10. Angry

Bruce had never known life without anger.

For as long as he could remember, his father had hit his mother and threatened Bruce because he thought Bruce's mother loved Bruce more than she loved him. He didn't wonder why that was true.

Then there was anger at himself. For not waiting until he knew the experiment was safe to test. Because of all the people who had suffered and died because of him.

He kept it at bay, mostly. The fact that it was always there, like white noise, made it easier to ignore.

But he was always, _always_ angry.


	11. Supergirlfriends

Pepper shook her head and sighed as she walked out of the lab carrying yet another plate of untouched dinner. If Tony didn't start taking better care of himself soon, she was going to hit him in the head with a shovel. Subtlety never worked on Tony.

"Let me guess? He's too busy doing 'important' and 'manly' things?" Jane wore a knowing smile.

"Like saving the world." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I know the feeling. If Thor wasn't practicing battle moves in the gym 24/7, we could _maybe_ have a romantic dinner!"

Pepper smiled, laughing. Finally, someone who understood!


	12. Name

No one knows better than Natalia Romanova that, when you're an assassin, you have a different name for a different personality. Each time you change your name, you don't just change your clothes and your hair, you actually _become_ someone else-to believe anything less is to pull an unconvincing act.

So as she stands in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, outside of the control of the Red Room for the first time she can remember, Natalia realizes it's time to leave behind the pain and guilt and memories. It's time to become a new person.

It's time to become Natasha Romanoff.


	13. Pranksters

_A/N: For more about Trickster the kitty, see my story "A Trickster's Christmas"! :)_

"Hey Loki, I think your cat is finally warming up to me!" Tony scratched the purring black-and-white feline beneath the chin.

"Is he now?" asked Loki his place on the kitchen barstool. While Tony was occupied petting Trickster, Loki quickly switched Tony's cup of Sprite with a pre-made one of clear vinegar, and then immediately went back to pretending to read his book.

"Yeah. It's about time, especially since I was the one who rescued him from the Humane...UGH! LOKI, I'M GONNA...!"

But both pranksters had already vanished. Loki smiled.

"We make a good team, Trickster."


	14. Smash

Puny God talked and screamed a lot, and very loudly. Like a little baby whose parents wouldn't buy them the new toy they wanted. Hulk was annoyed. Hulk also didn't like Puny God wearing green. Green was Hulk's color. And Puny God had thrown Tony out of a window. Hulk liked Tony. That was the final straw.

Hulk's favorite thing to do was smash. Hulk smashed windows, cars, and buildings. But Hulk had more fun smashing Puny God than smashing anything else ever before.

Hulk liked the new look of Tony's floor. And Puny God wasn't talking anymore.

Hulk smiled.


End file.
